Undying Love
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: "Get away from me, you liar!" "What are you talking about Katie, I love you!" "No you don't! You lied! You always do! You don't care about me! You don't love me! Get away from me!" Tratie fic! R&R! COMPLETE! Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. The Incident

**Here's my new and first Tratie story! Hope ya like it!**

**Katie's POV**

"Katie!" my little sister yelled.

"What Lindsay?" I asked.

"The _Stolls_," she said disgustedly, "dropped a bucket of honey on me!" she said, wiping her sticky arms.

You see, Lindsay is five and gets really pissed at lots of things but this one was the most practical. I watched the five year old as she seethed.

"What do you want me to do, sweetie?" I asked gently.

"Yell at them!" she ordered angrily.

I sighed, "Fine."

Right now, Lindsay and I were alone our cabin and she was dripping her honey everywhere. I looked where she pointed and stormed out of the cabin.

"Travis! Connor! I _know_ you're hiding! Come out and I won't kill you," I yelled and then whispered to myself, "_yet."_

I heard a rustle in the bush in the nearby forest. I narrowed my eyes and snuck up over to it. Then, all of a sudden, someone or something grabbed me around my waist and pulled me down behind the tree right next to the bush that I was curious about.

"Let . . . go!" I gasped but someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" the person whispered.

I looked up. It was Travis. What was he talking about? I mean, why did he say, 'Shh'? I rolled my eyes and bit his hand.

"Ow!" he yelled and let go, clutching his hand.

"What do you mean, 'shh'?" I asked, whispering.

"I _mean_ that Connor is going cr-AAAAzy. He's going on a pranking rampage. He said to me, 'You're next!'." He shuddered.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Well, well, it's about time you Stolls got a taste of your own medicine."

"Shut up, Katie!" he nearly yelled but then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What are you-" but it was too late. He already pushed me into the little hole in the ground and landed on top of me.

"Shh, Katie! He totally pissed your sister off. He's gonna _kill_ me." Travis whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Why me?" I asked to the sky.

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic!" he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you-"

He jammed his hand over my mouth and shoved me deeper into the burrow.

"Shh," he whispered softly.

I stayed still and we saw a shadow pass by. It was Connor's. You could tell. The shadow walked over to the edge of the hole. I saw a foot lower into the hole and Travis pushed me farther into the burrow. He pushed me so hard against a wall, the wall collapsed and we both fell in, coughing. But then I saw the position we were in. Travis was on top of me and my face was only a centimeter away from mine.

He looked into my eyes, mesmerized, "Y-you're eyes . . ." he stuttered.

I started gasping softly.

"They're so . . . beautiful." he said with a tiny smile playing on his lips, "I-I'm sorry I pushed you." he apologized. Wait, he _never_ apologized.

"Th-thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"No problem." he said, leaning in closer.

I closed my eyes as he closed the distance between our lips. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it gently. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him harder, with more force. He forced my lips open. My heart was pounding like thunder. His lips were warm and smooth against mine. I gasped for a quick breath while he rolled over on top of me. He kissed me harder and pulled away to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned in response. He then went back up to my lips and kissed hard. He then pulled away and licked my bottom lip. I moaned again. He was just about to continue to kiss me when we heard a noise of laughter.

"Oh this is _gold_! Gotchya!" Connor gasped through spasms of laughter.

I stared at him, holding his camcorder. Hot, angry tears fell down my cheek. I seethed and climbed up to where Connor was. I grabbed his shirt collar and he stopped laughing. I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Then, I stormed out.

**How was that? Please review! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	2. The Incident After The Incident

**Here's my new and first Tratie story! Hope ya like it!**

**Katie's POV**

I was in my room, curled up in a ball on the floor beside my bed, crying. They tricked me! They actually got me to think Travis actually liked me! I sobbed harder.

"Katie?" a small voice called quietly.

"What Lindsay?" I asked as she entered my room.

"Did they prank you, too?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered angrily.

"What did they do?" the five year old asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Lindsay." I said, taking her on my lap.

"You only think! I am _very_ sophisticated. I know _way_ more about boys than you think." Lindsay said, nodding her head.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, it's much more than you think."

"No it's-"

"Yes, it is." I said and walked out of my room into the dining pavillion.

When I entered, everyone's gazes turned to me. Then they all pointed and laughed. I pushed all of my hair in my face and hid behind it. Then I walked over to my table and sat down beside my sister-who was the same age as me-and she immediately started asking questions.

"Oh my gods! Katie! Connor and Travis texted everyone this video! Oh my gosh! Is that you? Did you kiss him first? Are you dating? Oh my gods! Everyone is talking about you two! Oh my GODS! I hope everyone stops laughing! Connor told everyone else that you were all over Travis! He just happened to catch it on video! Oh my gods! He said that you just attacked Travis out of nowhere, pushed him in a whole and started kissing him! He even got Travis to start backing him up! But Travis _has _really been out of it today. Hmm . . . I wonder. What hap-"

But I cut her off, "STOP IT!" I yelled.

Everyone's heads shot towards me. I groaned and sunk down in my chair.

"Okay Karina, I'm good with your blabbing and everything but I need to go back to the cabin to escape further embarrassment. So, bye." I said and exited the pavillion.

I walked out of the pavillion and into the forest-not to my cabin. I walked as deep into the forest as possible and sat down ion front of a nearby stream. I sat down and dipped my feet in, seeing the different kinds of creatures swimming around-tadpoles, fish, crabs, and a bunch more. They all swan around my feet and I washed them, only thinking one thing: Life would be so much easier if I was just a sea creature. A simple sea creature. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Nothing at all. It would be the easiest thing to do.

I heard a crunch. I shot up and spun around, seeing no one there.

"Who's there?" I asked, pulling out my knife and walking in an arc around the tree, searching.

I heard another crunch. Perhaps from someone stepping on a twig? I don't know.

"Who's there?" I asked, searching, "Who's-"

But I was already cut off by someone grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards them. They crushed my lips to theirs and I fought them off. They wouldn't let go!

"Let go!" I muttered against his lips.

The person finally let go, gasping and covered my mouth with their hand. I fought them off and tore the hand off my mouth. I looked up to see the attacker and . . . it was Travis!

"What the Hades?" I asked, jumping up and back almost five feet.

"Katie," he murmured, grabbing my hand as if he needed it to breathe, "come here." he said, pulling me to him.

"No, what the hell?" I asked, pushing myself out of his grasp.

He acted so weird! Almost as if he needed me to breathe. He desperately grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing myself out of his embrace.

"I-I love you." he mumbled, trying to kiss me.

I froze. So did my heart.

"Wh-what did you just say?" I asked.

"I love you, Katie. I realized that yesterday. Before that, I only wanted you. Now I love you." he said.

"N-no you don't!" I cried, stumbling back a few steps.

"Yes I do!" he cried, reaching out for me.

I pushed his arms away, "Get away from me, you liar!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about Katie, I love you!" he whispered, near tears.

"No you don't! You lied! You don't care about me! You don't love me! Get away from me!" I screamed, stumbling back a few steps and then sprinting away, out of the forest. I ran and ran until I got to my cabin and just broke down in front of all my siblings.

**How was that? Yeah, Travis falls FAST! Anywho, REVIEW! And tell me whach'ya think! Kay! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	3. My Talk With Percy

**Here's my new and first Tratie story! Hope ya like it!**

**Katie's POV**

"Katie! What's wrong?" Kyle, a little brother of mine asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I said, running to my room and threw myself on my bed.

"Kate!" Sara, another of my siblings, called. Sara was two years older than me. She _hates_ boys. I told her to join the Hunters. She said she'd miss me too much.

Sara walked into my room and shut the door behind her, "Okay, spill."

"Fine, Travis is playing tricks with my heart. I don't like it or him. He's being a creeper." I said quietly.

"What exactly did he say?" she asked carefully.

"Like, he said something along the lines of 'I love you' or something." I rolled my eyes.

Hers widened and she took a seat on my bed, "He said _what?_ And how in the Hades did you reply?" she asked.

"Umm, something along the lines of 'no you don't . . . yeah right . . . you're a liar . . . get away from me . . . I hate you . . . you don't love me . . .' something around that." I said.

"What? You can't just-" she groaned.

"What? You don't like boys. How would you know anything?" I asked.

"Okay," she sighed, "I've never told you this, but, I like someone. The reason I can't join the Hunters is not only because I'll miss you too much but . . . but . . . I like someone here. But sadly, he's taken. He's taken by an incredibly perfect girl with perfect looks and a perfect attitude. It's just so unfair!" she cried, frustrated.

"Who is it? A daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "It's a daughter of Athena. You know her."

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Shh, don't say her name."

"Oh, you are just being ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes, "You like Percy? Tell him."

"No, he doesn't like me, I'm nothing like Annabeth and he's in love. He won't dump Annabeth for me."

"Maybe he w-"

"Don't even say that. I don't want hope. I don't need hope." Sara said bitterly.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sara said on her way out, "Just because a person doesn't like boys, doesn't mean they don't know anything about them or can't understand you."

She walked out. I sighed and got up out of my bed. I looked in the mirror and redid my hair. Then I walked out of my cabin and walked down to the beach. I sat down on the bench near the shore and hummed quietly to myself.

"Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting you to be here." a voice said.

I turned around to see Percy standing there. He took a seat beside me.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to think." I said.

"Me too. So . . . what do you have to think about?" he asked.

"Well, I don't _have _to but, I should." I corrected.

"Well you know what I mean." he said.

"Well," I sighed, "Travis . . . said he . . . uh . . . loved me?" I said said quietly.

"Oh, that's weird because-"

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it." I cut him off.

"Well, I'm dealing with the same problem, sort of. I think I love Annabeth. Oh who am I kidding? I don't think. I _know_ I love her . . . it's just . . . I don't know. I guess I just have no idea how to say it." he said.

"Oh," I said, "Hey do you know that someone else likes you?"

"What? I _really_ hope it's not you because-"

"No, it's not me. It's my sister, Sara." I explained.

He nodded, "But I wouldn't dump Annabeth for her. I wouldn't dump Annabeth for anybody."

I nodded, "I know. She knows that too."

"Good. I mean, I don't want to hurt her. That's just it. And I want to stay with Annabeth as long as she wants to stay with me." he explained.

I smiled, "Yeah. So . . . have you seen Travis?"

"Yes, he looked pretty upset. He's in his cabin." Percy explained.

"Okay, thanks. I have to go now." I said.

"Bye, Katie." Percy said quietly.

"Oh, and Percy?" I called, turning to him, "If you love Annabeth, just tell her. Tell her how much you love her. Don't just say the three words. Say how much you love her. Oh and tell her you're in love with her. That makes a difference between just the three words and the in love part. Oh and tell her what you told me. That you want to stay with her as long as she wantsto stay with you. Just don't sound too clingy."

"Ooo, Katie's turned into an Aphrodite girl." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever. You know what I mean."

* * *

**How was that? REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Arabella**


	4. Leaving Me Amazed

**Here's my new and first Tratie story! Hope ya like it!**

**Katie's POV**

I took a deep breath. I looked at the door of the Hermes cabin and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"K-K-" I stuttered but then my voice fell to a whisper when I said, "Katie."

The door opened a crack to reveal Travis. My gaze shot down to my toes and I bit my lip.

"Katie?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Listen, I'm so-"

"No, don't be. If anyone's sorry, it's me." he said sincerely.

"Ooh! Katie and Travis sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

I angrily ripped off my sandals and chucked them at the annoying Aphrodite girls. They all screamed and ducked.

"Here," Travis said, pulling me in to his cabin. I didn't protest. Those Aphrodite girls should die.

I bit my lip down harder, "So ..."

"Katie, listen. None of this was your fault. None of it." he said as he shut the door behind me.

Still staring down at my feet, I nodded and-for some reason-a freaking tear rolled down my cheek.

"Katie," Travis said quietly as he wiped the tear away and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but feel so bad and guilty because of what I did. I sighed and just gave up the fight, letting all the tears loose.

He pulled me closer so I was sobbing into his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered, "Shh, Katie, calm down. I'm fine ... you're fine ... everything's fine." he said.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, "Really?"

He smiled gently, "Really."

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. But then I found myself leaning in. He looked at me unsurely but then closed the distance between our lips. I threw my arms around him and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. Minutes, hours, weeks, I don't know. I couldn't tell _how_ long we kissed, but we broke apart sometime later, gasping for breath.

He looked at me, "I really do love you."

For some odd reason, a smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but blurt out, "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed me once and then once again on the nose and one last time on the forehead.

"Now go back to your cabin." he smiled and walked me over to the door.

I bit my lip as he leaned in, kissed me on the lips, nose and then the forehead again.

"'Night, Katie." he smiled.

"'Night Travis." I whispered.

And he closed the door, leaving me to myself. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor in awe, touching my lips that had touched Travis'.

* * *

**How was that? It was short but I FINALLY updated! YAY! Sorry, I had to take a break from fanfiction. I had a writers block on all my stories. It was HORRIBLE. But I am better now and I updated! ;D! REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	5. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
